


【BatFamily】組成 Everything

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Eventual Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Jason-Centric, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: Jason消失了整整三年，即使蝙蝠俠都沒辦法找到他。一個星期日，他回來了。有些東西Jason Todd騙得過蝙蝠俠和羅賓，但騙不過夜翼和紅羅賓。雨果說過，讓別人揭下面具是種失敗，自己揭下面具卻是種勝利。但他們都知道，紅頭罩之下從無勝利。這個故事分成七個部分：Ⅰ. Sunday with Roy Harper: Everything I Do Not DeserveⅡ. Monday with Bruce Wayne: Everything I NeedⅢ. Tuesday with Dick Grayson: Everything I WantⅣ. Wednesday with Tim Drake: Everything I ExpectⅤ. Thursday with Damian Wayne: Everything I Am NotⅥ. Friday with Alfred Pennyworth: Everything in CommonⅦ. Saturday and the Wayne Manor: Everything We Are





	【BatFamily】組成 Everything

**Author's Note:**

> # Jason中心，但大家篇幅都不小，而且不知道為什麼我越寫越覺得像all桶  
> #參考了幾部不同時期漫畫的設定和劇情，這種時候呢，就用一句「某超英AU」帶過吧，好啦我承認這是個私設如山的大雜燴  
> #年齡操作，劇情當下Bruce40、Dick28、Jason22、Tim20、Damian16，大家都更成熟了一些

Maybe I’m crazy, maybe I’m weak  
Maybe I’m blinded by what I see  
You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me  
'Cause I could never set you free

── _Angel_ , Theory of a Deadman

 

 

Ⅰ. Sunday with Roy Harper: Everything I Do Not Deserve

 

　　Jason回到了高譚市，他已經三年不曾踏足的故鄉。他對塞給他寫著社交平台ID衛生紙的空姐笑了笑，背著潮牌背包走下飛機，突然覺得自己比以往更年輕，即使這絕對不是事實。

 

　　他取了行李，與海關聊了兩句。海關人員很有眼色地認出了極少出現在媒體上的Wayne家二養子，為自己贏得了夾在護照中的二十美元小費。Jason心情很好，他確實因為被認出來感到高興。說實話，在故鄉被笑問客從何處來是非常令人難過的，即使他自願離開了這麼久，也不代表他想被所有人遺忘。

 

　　他今天與Roy在高譚約了晚餐，他最好的朋友一點也不介意過來高譚慶祝他結束浪跡天涯的日子，想再次落地生根。在回到高譚的第一天，他最想看到他的朋友，而不是任何蝙蝠。

 

　　一模一樣的空氣，Jason在路上走著，就像這三年什麼都沒變過一樣。但高譚確實有一些改變。新的辦公大樓、新的商場、新的公園，甚至Wayne大樓都有一些外部的翻修。無論如何，高譚的靈魂沒有改變。

 

　　他推開Big Belly Burger新分店的門就看到了Roy，一個難得清醒並且乾淨整齊的Roy。

 

　　「Buddy。」Roy衝著他咧開嘴笑，就像他們上一次見面時一樣，而那已經是三年前的事了。

 

　　Jason笑了，這一刻他才真正感到開心。他最好的朋友戴著愚蠢的帽子，舉著結實的臂膀向他招手。

 

　　「好久不見。」Jason說，「我完成了。」

 

　　Jason離開高譚市整整三年不曾回來，他遊走在世界各地，有的時候如暴風席捲而來，有的時候負傷奔逃。他用了整整三年清除了一個軍火商的龐大犯罪系統。那個軍火商在多國向未成年少年少女兜售槍枝，這些一時走歪和貧窮的孩子裡有許多就這樣真的毀了，街頭暴力奪去一個人靈魂的速度和奪去一個人生命的速度一樣快。Jason花費了不少力氣和時間，逐漸瓦解這個龐大犯罪帝國。

 

　　「恭喜！」Roy笑得好像他的臉頰永遠都不會痠一樣。「你現在是世界上最偉大的英雄之一啦。」

 

　　「得了吧，紅頭罩不是英雄，但軍火庫是。」Jason在好友對面坐下。「你終於徹底單飛了。」

 

　　「是啊。」Roy的聲音有幾分惆悵，像是懷念也像是惋惜，「我一直都太依靠你們了。即使是我也必須有點進步吧。」

 

　　「不管你跟誰在一起，你一直都是很棒的英雄。」Jason說，接過女店員送上來的餐盤。「除了你酗酒吸毒的那一段時間以外。」

 

　　「我很想你。」Roy說。

 

　　Jason輕笑：「你也很想泰坦們。Roy，我知道你喜歡羈絆，我有時希望我也那麼喜歡。」

 

　　「不管了，跟我說說你的三年吧，你一定有很多能說的。」

 

　　他們就像往常一樣合拍。即使紅頭罩與軍火庫這個組合不能永遠持續，但他們永遠都是最好的朋友。他們能無所不聊，幹話整天，每個任務要不是默契滿分就是默契零分。如果這世界上有人能在Jason淋浴的時候炸了浴室還會被原諒的話，那就只有Roy Harper了。

 

　　Jason很會講故事，畢竟他確實讀過很多文學作品，他很擅長組織架構文字，即使是要他臨場發揮。Roy聽得很沉醉，但同時他也不禁想，如果他當時和Jason一起去了的話到底會幫到Jason還是拖累他。Jason Todd很厲害，他是隻蝙蝠，這意味著他不是只會打架，他脖子上還有一顆應該可以入選「世界前一萬名最聰明的腦袋」的腦袋。不過Roy相信自己也能在那榜上的，而且一定能排在Jason前面。

 

　　所以，他想，到底是什麼讓我們這麼不同？

 

　　 **信念** 。或許信念才是他們終究會分歧的原因。這個念頭太過沉重，以至於Roy一時感到窒息。

 

　　「所以你接下來有什麼計畫？」Roy問。

 

　　「離開，去別的城市，然後永遠不回來。」

 

　　這並不是Roy預期聽到的答案，事實上他難以想像Jason永遠離開高譚。在他眼裡，高譚是Jason無法剝離的一部份。他的童年、他的過去、他假裝毫不緬懷卻無法拋棄的部分，都在高譚、都是高譚。

 

　　「決定去哪裡了嗎？」Roy沒有質疑他的決定，只是笑著問他。

 

　　「還沒。」Jason說，「……哪裡都太像高譚，哪裡都不像高譚。」

 

　　「所以，你是希望找一個像高譚的、還是不像高譚的地方？」

 

　　Jason不知道。Roy **不相信** 他真的能永遠離開高譚不再回來。

 

　　Roy躊躇著，不知道該開不開口，但他最後還是問了。「……Jason，你為什麼想離開？」

 

　　Jason也不知道。那是一個瞬間的決定，彷彿他非這麼做不可。

 

　　「也許是我受夠了。」Jason平靜地說。「我受夠了每次的和解都伴隨著下一次更毀滅性的衝突。跟他們每個人。」

 

　　Jason閉上眼睛。「這三年每次我快死的時候他們就會出現，你也會出現， **你們的幻影** 。我他媽的確實在乎你們。我受夠了。我只是希望……」

 

　　「你只是希望有些東西可以再也不改變，那些你在乎的。」Roy說。就像他一樣，就像他在Kori離開的時候選擇了離開Jason一樣。像是只要離開，就什麼都不會再改變了。

 

　　他們都需要時間，可是時間從來沒有真正治癒他們。Roy Harper比Jason Todd以為的更了解Jason Todd。

 

　　「讓我再說一句不合人設的話。」Jason動了動脖子，似乎有些不自在。「Roy Harper，你是個該死的好朋友。你是我配不上的那一切。」

 

　　你的信念、你的善良、你的堅強和你的溫柔，Jason心想，該死。

 

　　「我當然是世界上最優質的朋友啦。我們去喝酒吧，Jason。」Roy對他最好的朋友說，笑得毫無保留。「我的意思是你喝酒，我喝氣泡水。」

 

　　Jason翻了個白眼。這才是Jason Todd。

 

 

 

　　他回來了。Bruce盯著蝙蝠電腦的螢幕想。他的兒子回來了。

 

　　「恭喜，Bruce老爺。」Alfred站在他身側，手上端著托盤。Bruce有時懷疑Alfred是否曾經放下過那個托盤。

 

　　「這也許會是另一個修羅場。」Bruce說。

 

　　「我相信即使是您也能說出一些更友善的話的。」Alfred說著將杯子遞給Bruce。「這會是一個機會讓您再去修補一些東西。」

 

　　一些無法真正修補的東西。他們都知道。Bruce不會承認，但Alfred會。

 

　　「知其不可而為之，也許該正式成為蝙蝠俠技能的一部份了，Bruce老爺。」

 

 

 

 

 

Ⅱ. Monday with Bruce Wayne: Everything I Need

 

　　Jason在犯罪巷外圍找了一間公寓坐在頂樓的邊緣看著城市，雖然只能看到一小部分，並且還是特別難看的那一部分。他知道他將會有個訪客不請自來。他在等待蝙蝠俠。

 

　　約在犯罪巷這個地區就像是種默契，獨屬於蝙蝠俠和他的二代羅賓。Bruce會來拜訪他，並且一定是在今天，Jason知道這點。他不是最了解老頭子的人，但他希望Bruce今天出現，他認為Bruce不會連在這點小事上都讓他失望。

 

　　「Jason。」低沉的聲音在他身後響起。

 

　　「在那裡站了三分鐘之後，你終於打算說話了？」Jason轉了個方向面對Bruce，扯過他手中的紙袋，「薯條都要冷了。」

 

　　Bruce在他身旁坐下，打開他自己的紙袋，「過去三年我完全找不到你。每次發現你的蹤跡你就會再度消失。」

 

　　「最蠢的羅賓也學有所成啦。」Jason聳聳肩。「我在某個時期甚至認為我再也不會用你教我的那些複雜的追蹤反追蹤和有的沒的技術。但我還以為你希望我離開呢。」他咬下一口漢堡，「我大概是你最麻煩的麻煩之一了吧。」

 

　　「Jason。」Bruce說：「我從來都不希望你離開。任何一次你離開的時候，我其實都希望你留下來。」

 

　　Jason看著蝙蝠俠，臉上寫滿訝異。一個原因是他幾乎無法相信他的養父能說出這種話，另一個原因是他聽出了Bruce在說，當Dick和Tim離開的時候，他其實也很希望他們留下來*。他從來都不希望他任何一個孩子離開他，卻同時也很明白他們必須離開他去擁有各自的未來。

 

　　「我去清除一個犯罪網。如果蝙蝠俠和紅羅賓都找不到我的話，就沒人能。如果我死了，也許也沒人會知道。」Jason抬眼，「我想我寧可孤獨地死去。」

 

　　「那對我們所有人都不公平。」Bruce吸了一口可樂，他有點久沒喝這種東西了。

 

　　「或許吧，我不知道。」Jason看著手裡的漢堡，彷彿它值得他全部的注意力。「我想我變了。」

 

　　在這三年之中，Jason直面過無數次死亡，很多次他真的認為他不會活下來了。以前他還有隊友在，這三年他沒有。每一次他以為自己要死了的時候，那些臉龐就會在他已經模糊的雙眼前出現，他的家人、他過去的夥伴，他想他之所以會看見他們的幻影，是因為他真的想念他們。

 

　　「必然的。我們離開家人消失數年後，回來的不會是原來的自己。」Bruce說，而Jason想Bruce也在說他自己。

 

　　「但高譚……她讓人懷念。她每個心跳，每個吐息，都像沼澤一樣讓人越陷越深。」

 

　　這個形容很精闢，Bruce想。他們都是高譚之子，看過她的光榮和她的衰敗。

 

　　「家族不讓你懷念嗎，Jason？」

 

　　「我有在關注你們。」Jason輕聲說，「有一陣子沒聽到Duke了，他去哪了？」

 

　　「他受了一點比較嚴重的傷。這段時間他一直都在學習更多的知識。」Bruce說，「我一直都不明白為什麼你把動腦的工作都交給別人。你很聰明，Jason。」

 

　　Jason跟著蝙蝠俠的時間雖然不能稱上久，但絕對夠他學會非常多知識了。

 

　　「Roy和Bizarro都比我更聰明。」Jason的嘆息如同羽毛落地。「我曾經急著想擺脫卻又無法放手。拋棄你所教我的，卻無法放下胸前的蝙蝠標誌。當我真的孤身一人的時候，Bruce，你教我的東西確實救了我很多次。」

 

　　Jason心想，你教了我很多東西。你教了我如何戰鬥，雖然這點我跟別人學了更多。你教了我如何觀察，例如避開監控、尋找弱點。你教了我如何學習，這點比什麼都更重要，但你沒能教會我成為一個好的人。以前我以為是因為我爛到骨子裡而永遠都不可成為一個好人了，但現在我知道並不是那樣。是因為Bruce，你也不確定自己是一個夠好的人。

 

　　「Jason。我從來都不是真正使你強大的原因。」Bruce說，「你才是你自己最好的導師。」

 

　　「……你給不了我們真正需要的。」Jason突然說，「你永遠都成為不了一個好父親。但是老頭子，你最好努力成為一個。因為我們非常有可能在你措手不及的時候以你想不到的方式死去。」

 

　　「像你一樣。」Bruce低喃，像是在回憶某些不堪回首的過去。

 

　　「不，我擔心你們遲早有個人會親手結束自己的生命。」Jason在說出口的同時，幾乎覺得自己有些殘忍。

 

　　Bruce僵硬地轉頭看向Jason，「不。」

 

　　「要賭賭看嗎？」Jason聲音乾澀，甚至有些尖銳。

 

　　有些時候，其實我們都覺得沒人愛或在乎自己。在我們內心知道你愛我們的時候，我們卻鮮少真正這麼感覺到。Jason才不相信Bruce不知道這點。

 

　　Jason的每個字對蝙蝠俠都像末日的鐘聲一下一下敲響。如果看的夠近、夠仔細，就會知道蝙蝠俠並不是真的毫無恐懼。

 

　　「你無法想像我們真的想做某件事的時候能成功到什麼地步。」Jason一字一句緩慢地說，無比清晰，「如果我可以消失三年，就有人可以擁抱著自己的孤寂悄悄死在某個角落。不要幻想蝙蝠俠可以真的無所不知，Bruce，我不認為你真的知道自己拋棄了些什麼，就像你不認為我能真正懂你一樣，你怎麼會覺得反過來你就可以？」

 

　　「Dick還是Tim？」Bruce問。Jason認為他的聲音裡有些難以察覺的顫抖。

 

　　「你怎麼知道不是Dick **和** Tim？Bruce，我不是你最後一個讓小丑傷害的人，甚至也不是你最後一個無法拯救的兒子。但那些都不是你的錯。」Jason說著，他自己的聲音也開始顫抖，「你無法復活不想活下去的人。」

 

_你無法阻止任何人認為自己永遠死去才是最好的。_

 

　　接下來沒有人再說話。他們只是在沉默之中並肩坐在那裡。這是他們有史以來最平靜的對話，沒有任何一點憤怒。Jason知道Bruce低估了他自己對他們的影響。

 

　　「夜巡時間到了，父親。」最後，Jason說。

 

　　蝙蝠一躍而下。

 

　　Jason回去了他的房子，他從櫃子裡拿出一瓶伏特加，再從冰箱裡拿出了幾顆萊姆、將一些冰塊倒入冰桶、從抽屜裡抽出水果刀抓出鹽罐。他坐到吧台旁的高腳椅上，打開酒瓶將萊姆切成兩半。他緩慢地做著調酒。

 

　　鹽口杯、冰塊、萊姆汁、伏特加，他在心裡默念，雙手一邊動作。他並不常調酒。他的個性偏向直接拿起酒瓶灌，但現在是可以過細緻一點的生活的時候，而且他希望自己慢一點醉。

 

　　Jason將外套脫下來，撕下折領下方黏的追蹤竊聽器，放在吧台上。他一杯一杯喝著，到後來他還是直接拿起了酒瓶。灌下一口伏特加，酒精的辛辣燒過喉嚨。追蹤、竊聽、監視，這些招數他都還記得，當年要離開之前他翻了一遍他所有的房子和物品，找到的各種來自控制狂老爸和控制狂兄弟們的追蹤竊聽監視器幾乎可以說堆成了一座小山。

 

　　放下瓶子。Jason用指尖捏起追蹤竊聽器端詳。「我原本以為只有竊聽功能而已，居然還有廣角攝像頭。」他說著將它黏在空酒瓶上，猜想這個時間Bruce回到蝙蝠洞了沒。

 

　　Jason起身去走進浴室，待他洗好澡出來想倒一杯氣泡水時又看到了那蝙蝠俠的小玩意兒。

 

　　他站在那裡想了想，最後回到吧檯坐下，調整了一下鏡頭方向，清了清喉嚨。

 

　　「Bruce，」他對著鏡頭說，「你曾經給了我我需要的一切。你曾經就是我需要的一切。 _我很抱歉我的死帶走了你所有的笑聲和快樂_ _……_ _我很抱歉我的復活沒辦法將那些帶回來。_ 」

 

　　然後他從酒瓶上撕下追蹤器，在指尖壓碎它。

 

 

 

　　Dick站在Bruce身後，任憑Jason對著鏡頭說出的每個字絞碎他的心，看著屏幕黑掉。「我明天會去看Jason。」他說。

 

　　Bruce點點頭，接過Alfred托盤上的陶瓷杯。

 

　　「Jason離開的第二年我遇過他一次。」Bruce對Dick說。

 

　　「你從來沒提過！」

 

　　「在拉斯維加斯的一家俱樂部裡，他在舞台上表演，我後來調查他是在還俱樂部老闆人情。他看到我了，然後就多唱了一首歌。」Bruce翻出一個案子的資料夾，點開了一個影片檔。

 

　　Jason穿著墨綠色襯衫和黑色背心，坐在鋼琴椅上。他的目光鎖定在鏡頭周圍，Dick猜當時監視器應該別在Bruce的胸口附近，可能在胸花上。然後Jason移開了目光，起身對台下應該是俱樂部老闆的人說了幾句話，對方欣然點頭後他坐回到鋼琴前，手指輕輕搭在琴鍵上。

 

　　音樂和歌聲流瀉而出。Jason的歌聲有些沙啞，並不是特別渾厚低沉，但誰都聽得出他是個好歌手。

 

　　Maybe I’m crazy, maybe I’m weak  
　　Maybe I’m blinded by what I see  
　　You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me  
　　'Cause I could never set you free

 

　　每當Jason唱到這一段就會抬頭看著Bruce。Dick不知道當時Bruce有什麼想法，但他看著Jason對著鏡頭唱出這些句子只讓他心痛得有些麻木。「我知道你不只想要一個戰士，但當你自己明白你想要Jason是你一個兒子的時候好像已經太遲了，Bruce。」

 

　　「我做的不夠多。」Bruce低聲說。

 

　　Dick喝了一口茶，「你做的夠多了，Bruce。你能做的你都已經做了。」

 

　　「我能做的太少了。」

 

　　這一次，Dick沒有說話。他只是默默喝完了茶，放下杯子然後離開蝙蝠洞。

 

　　Bruce轉頭看著他離開的身影消失，然後用蝙蝠電腦開始調查Dick和Tim的財務紀錄。

 

 

 

 

 

Ⅲ. Tuesday with Dick Grayson: Everything I Want

 

 　　Jason睜開眼睛，坐起伸了個懶腰，拉開棉被下了床。「早安，新的一天。」他說。

 

　　他慢悠悠地走進浴室，拿起牙刷擠上牙膏，進入獨居男人的早晨賢者時間。刮鬍子和事後菸對於男人心理活動的差別不大，至少對於Jason來說。

 

　　Jason一邊想著早餐內容，一邊走向門口收信，雖然他不覺得自己會收到任何信件，水電瓦斯信用卡電話費帳單理論上都不是今天會來。

 

　　出乎他意料的是他確實收到了一封信，雖然不是郵寄而且直接投入信箱的。寄件人署名是Richard Grayson。

 

　　Dickie Bird果然如此迅速。Dick在信裡寫道他放假回高譚，聽說Jason也回來了，希望下午五點可以約在高譚新開的Big Belly Burger分店一起吃晚餐，並且表示如果Jason沒出現他會像等待女朋友赴約的男子一樣永遠等下去，直到店家休息。

 

　　Jason看得哭笑不得。這實在太不Dickie Bird了，表現得患得患失的。不管Dick怎麼說，他總之不相信Dick是「剛好放假」。他當然會赴約，不論Dick是生硬地寫了一封信，還是打破他家窗戶將雙棍架在他脖子上。他唯一希望的是如果明天還有人要來和他吃飯的話，不要再吃漢堡了，一天一份Big Belly連續三天他已經要吃不消了。

 

　　他把信擱在桌上，開始他的一天。他希望今天能夠決定在離開高譚之後要定居在哪裡。也許洛杉磯？不，那裡太多魔法了，以凡人之身對抗魔法一點都不好玩，而且超級不公平。

 

　　Jason他試過放下義警的生活，但他就是沒辦法。他想等他可以放下這種生活的那天，要不就是死了、失去了生存意志（跟死了也沒什麼區別），或者老了並且找到了傳人。其實他一直都有這種想法，找一隻街頭小老鼠，盡他全力培育成Jason Todd 2.0，順便也讓自己不用孤獨終老。

 

 

 

　　Dick遲到了五分鐘，並且很明顯是趕著來的。他對著Jason露出了一個標準Dick Grayson式的笑容。

 

　　「Jason！」Dick張開雙臂，而Jason站起接受了Dick大大的擁抱。

 

　　「所以，這些年如何？」Dick扔下背包，坐下問候Jason。

 

　　「這個嘛，我活下來了。」Jason說，吸了一口奶昔。「布魯德海文的警探過得如何？」

 

　　「每天都一樣。有時會有些冒險，比較有趣的和我希望從沒發生過的。」Dick說，「泰坦也很好，雖然成員也有些變動。Roy離開了，但我們找到了新的弓箭手。」

 

　　「Roy有告訴我。反正換哪個弓箭手都是綠箭家出來的。」Jason答道。「但綠箭家只有一個大發明家。」

 

　　「是啊。」Dick說，表情似是覺得可惜。

 

　　「我以為你差不多該加入正義聯盟了。」Jason說，「你不想加入正義聯盟嗎？」

 

　　「不……只是任何時候好像都不是時候。事情永遠一件接著一件來，泰坦也挺好的。我想正義聯盟可能不需要我，你知道，我實在沒什麼特別的，沒有超能力，也不是蝙蝠俠一半好的偵探。」

 

　　「我從來沒想過有一天我會從Dick Grayson口中聽到這種話。」Jason皺眉，「這不像是你會說的話。」

 

　　「……最近發生的一些事讓我也不是那麼確定很多事情了。」

 

　　「正義聯盟更不需要另一個蝙蝠俠。你能做到的事情比他多多了。」

 

　　Dick看著Jason的臉似乎陷入了沉思。

 

　　「不對。」Dick猛然說。「你說那不是我會說的話，但 **這** 才不是你會說的話。這不是你。」

 

　　「……人會變的，Dick。」

 

　　「相信我，我知道人會變，但不是這種變法。」Dick道，「你的表現完全不像你，你不會這麼溫和、這麼冷靜、這麼貼心。」

 

　　「喂喂，你再講下去就是人身攻擊了。」

 

　　Dick無視了他的調侃。「Jason，告訴我你在盤算什麼。」

 

　　Jason摩擦了一下他左手的手指，似乎在思考如何回答。「這會是我最後一次回來高譚。」

 

　　「什麼？什麼意思？」Dick完全愣住了。這不是他預期的回答，雖然他也不知道他預期自己聽到什麼。

 

　　「最後一次回來、最後一次和你們見面，我預期明天Tim就會出現來找我，後天蝙蝠崽子也會按捺不住出現。」Jason看著Dick平靜地說。「然後我就會永遠離開，大概也不會再看到你們任何一個。」

 

　　Jason用吸管戳弄著剩下的奶昔，突然有點希望裡面是威士忌。「有鑑於這應該會是最後一次和你們說話，我希望表現得……值得懷念一點。」

 

　　Dick呆呆地看著他。

 

　　「為什麼？你這三年到底怎麼了？你──」Dick打住，片刻有些失神，「我沒辦法挽留你對吧？無論我說什麼。」

 

　　Jason垂下眼睫。「我很抱歉，Dick。」

 

　　「Jason。」Dick把臉埋進手掌，「Jason。」

 

　　「我從以前就不常深入了解你們經歷的事情，我總覺得只要你們都克服了、看起來沒事就好了。但是我這次真的很想知道你這三年的故事。」Dick的神色認真，「有的時候我們克服了、看起來沒事了，但其實並不是那樣。」

 

　　不得不承認，Dick確實有的時候混帳得要死，但也有很多時候他是唯一一個在面對家庭問題時還能頭腦清醒，有判斷力的人。

 

　　「我做了任務簡報，回去寄給你吧。」Jason說。

 

　　「不，你別想用這種方式逃掉。」Dick步步緊逼，「我是要聽你在這中間的想法和變化，不是冰冷的敘事體。」

 

　　Jason沉默了。

 

　　「好吧，好吧。」Dick說，Jason在心裡鬆了一口氣以為自己被放過了，但Dick的下一句話就打碎了他的幻想。

 

　　「也許酒精有助於誠實？」

 

　　Jason呻吟了一聲，往後滑靠在椅背上摀住雙眼。

 

 

 

　　「我邀請了Jason吃晚餐。」蝙蝠洞裡，Dick對Bruce說，後者正在為一個結束的任務建檔。「然後我們談了一些事情。」

 

　　Bruce沒有說話，只是默默繼續工作。Dick不否認他很失望，他希望Bruce給些回應。

 

　　「你知道嗎，我想我還是去找Alfred或Barbara好了，至少他們 **在乎** 到會回應。」

 

　　「我以為你會跟我說些你的想法。」Bruce終於說，轉身過來面對Dick。

 

　　「真的？你就不能說出來嗎？有那麼難嗎？」Dick的聲音並不憤怒，他只是平靜地說。

 

　　這是諷刺，Bruce知道。當年Jason以紅頭罩的身分回來高譚，蝙蝠俠與夜翼一同調查紅頭罩的時候，Dick也說過同樣的話。

 

　　「我在乎。」Bruce說。

 

　　「我知道。只是有太多事情優先於家人了，對不對？所以你才告訴我家人有多麼重要。好讓我不會成為你。」Dick想，每次Jason回來，莊園都要震三震。

 

　　「你知道Jason打算離開高譚並且永遠不再回來嗎？」Dick說，仔細觀察著Bruce的表情，在看到蝙蝠俠臉上閃過的慌亂的時候他終於覺得心裡平衡了一些。

 

　　「現在，」Dick說，拉過旁邊另一張椅子，「你要告訴我你昨天跟Jason的對話，你要告訴我你的想法，再來我會告訴你我跟他的對話和我的想法。」

 

　　一片沉默。Bruce沒有說話。雖然這是百分之百可預期的，Dick還是感到非常、非常失望。「很好，我聽到你說的話了，挺大聲的。」

 

　　「他不是只能被你扔出高譚而已，他能選擇 **自己走出去然後永不回來** 。我後悔Jason回來的時候沒有多接近他了，你後悔嗎，Bruce？」Dick站起準備離開，他的身心俱疲都寫在臉上，「我知道你愛我們，這是我唯一接受你什麼都不說的原因，但有一天你會發現一切都太遲了。對不起……只是現在這一切讓我難以表現得體貼。」

 

　　 _有一天你會發現一切都太遲了。_ Dick的話讓Bruce一瞬間想起Jason昨天所說的。

 

　　Bruce抓住了Dick的手腕。Jason啊，這就是你的魔法，Dick想。強迫我們每個人說話、強迫我們每個人承認，做我們不敢做的事。

 

　　「給我一點點時間。」Bruce說。

 

　　「多久？」

 

　　「幾分鐘。」

 

　　Dick點點頭，「我上去跟Alfred端點喝的。」

 

　　離開蝙蝠洞，夜翼想著他和Jason最後的對話。

 

 

 

_「_ _Jason_ _，能幫我一個忙嗎？」_

 

_「說吧。」_

 

_「接下來你一定會和_ _Tim和_ _Damian說到話。幫幫他們，試著幫他們補上一些靈魂的缺口，拜託你。」_

 

_「我大概已經不如當年了解他們了。我甚至不確定自己了解過他們。」_

 

_「他們有些部分不曾變過，你知道我指的那些。」_

 

_「……你是個好哥哥，_ _Dick。雖然不是對我，你從來沒有真正接受我復活後變成的人。但或許就這麼一次，我可以效仿你一下努力當個好哥哥。」_

 

_「謝謝你，_ _Jason，謝謝你。」_

 

_「在很多年前，你曾經是我拼命想成為的一切。大家都愛你，你知道吧，_ _Dickie Bird？」_

 

_「……嗯，我知道。」_

 

 

 

 

 

Ⅳ. Wednesday with Tim Drake: Everything I Expect

 

　　Jason打開家門就聞到了咖啡的香氣。還有披薩的味道。

 

　　「Tim！」他喊道，將鑰匙掛上掛勾，「那是披薩嗎？」

 

　　「這家披薩是去年才開的，」Tim慢悠悠地從他的客廳晃出來，「他們有款餅皮吃起來和法國麵包一模一樣，至少對我來說啦。我想你會喜歡。」

 

　　「你知道法國麵包是個地獄笑話沒錯吧，但謝天謝地，至少不是漢堡了。」Jason跨步到桌子那裡打開披薩盒，「還是熱的呢，你真貼心，小紅。」

 

　　「那麼或許你可以解釋一下你的房子是怎麼回事？」

 

　　「Tim，」Jason皺眉，「你才是私闖民宅的那個。」

 

　　「我不是在說那個。」Tim重重放下他的杯子，「你沒有打算留下來。你甚至沒有打算回來。這裡沒有書或植物，也沒有我喜歡的那種咖啡豆。」

 

　　Jason不禁想Tim到底比較在意哪個，他要離開還是沒有他的咖啡豆？

 

　　「我以為你再也不會走了。」Tim說。「你是高譚的王子啊。」

 

　　Jason翻了個白眼，「別那樣叫我，高譚最年輕最有成就的黃金單身漢。嗯……高譚的鑽石王子這個稱號如何？很適合你，就像智障言情小說的男主角，夜晚還有雙重身分，反正你的人設也差不多是那樣。」

 

　　Tim的表情顯示他正極力忍住不彎腰抄起他的杯子砸爆Jason的頭。「回答問題！」

 

　　真兇，Jason心想。

 

　　「我只打算過完這個禮拜，然後我就會離開……並且再也不回來。」Jason平靜地直視Tim。「我想把高譚的空氣吸進骨髓裡，在我的餘生持有她的一部份。」

 

　　Tim艱難地吞下口水，跌坐進沙發裡。他的臉上閃過很多情緒，Jason讀到了痛苦、掙扎、孤獨和悲哀。Jason覺得在這三年他終於逐漸明白了Ducra的很多教誨。他的憤怒隨著孤獨和一次次的命懸一線逐漸平息，這讓他不禁想曾經的Tim是否也是如此？曾經的少年有的所有憤怒，包含對邪惡的憤怒、他父親慘遭謀殺的憤怒，是否也是在孤獨和不斷的失去之中逐漸平息？

 

　　如果這一切都不是這樣，Jason幻想，如果我們不是英雄和義警，是不是會有機會坐在莊園的餐桌前，用正確的、健康的方式成為更好的人？例如聊天和關心、安慰和諒解。Jason想著那個畫面，不知道該惡寒還是微笑，他的嘴角扯動著，笑得前所未有的難看。

 

　　「聽著，Tim，你們至少能查出我幹什麼去了，我想你也知道這中間死了多少人，這就是我消失的原因。」Jason說，「這大概是我這輩子幹最大的一票了，接下來你們會一直知道我出現在哪裡的。」

 

　　「現在，我們可以一起吃披薩，然後去你那裡。」Jason打開披薩盒，試圖讓氣氛好些，「你無法置信我可以提供多少新情報。」

 

　　「我簡直不敢相信你又要離開了。」Tim喃喃說。「大紅，如果你死了，我也沒有多少再繼續告訴自己要撐下去的理由了。」

 

　　「嘿，你這麼說你的克隆小朋友和極速小朋友會難過的。而且我並沒有打算去死。」Jason咬下一口披薩，嚼了嚼吞下去，「天啊這也太好吃了。」

 

　　Tim看起來還是有些失神。Jason頓了頓，嘆了口氣說：「小紅。當時要不是因為有你，我沒有任何繼續把自己當作一隻蝙蝠的理由。」

 

　　當時Dick和除了Damian以外的人關係都在谷底。Jason跟Tim就像兩個局外人一樣冷眼旁觀Dick和Damian，明白這兩人大概一點也不需要他們在旁邊瞎晃悠。

 

　　「當我說我們是『選擇』而成為一個家庭的時候，其實很害怕我是唯一一個這麼想的人。」Jason說，「Tim，你是我期待和不抱期待能成真的一切。」

 

　　在很多很多時候，Jason覺得Tim和Bruce實在是太像了，他們都那麼聰明、難以捉摸，他們都常常連同隊友一起算計，他們都自信到接近自大。但Tim和Bruce在更多方面不一樣。Tim沒有那麼惜字如金，Tim沒有那麼排斥溝通（Bruce只在他想溝通的時候溝通，而那些單方面的強制宣言甚至稱不上是溝通），他跟Tim有一定的默契，跟Bruce的默契卻早已消失。因為Bruce已經不再了解他了，Jason想，可是Tim Drake或許有那麼一點了解他。

 

　　Tim突然笑了。「如果哪一天我因為開始用槍所以被趕出家族的話，我們兩個乾脆自成一家好了。」

 

　　「如果有那麼一天，」Jason拉開啤酒罐一飲而盡，「你不准再叫紅羅賓，你可以改叫紅頭巾或紅面具或就叫紅紅之類的。」

 

　　Tim放聲大笑，「我們去我的基地吧。」

 

　　到Tim的基地之後，他們一開始還很認真地交換著情報，到後來根本變兩人轟趴，兩個人像瘋子一樣喝著不知道濃度多少的酒，跟著嗨爆的音樂搖頭晃腦。

 

　　這簡直瘋了，Tim想。在他倒在Jason身上昏睡過去的時候，他記得自己抓著Jason的領子對他說：「不要死、不要離開……」

 

　　而Jason將他抱起放在躺椅上。「Tim，不要放棄。永遠不要。」

 

 

 

　　當Tim驚醒的時候已經凌晨三點半了。Jason已經離開，而他身上有條毯子，應該是Jason蓋上去的。

 

　　Tim呻吟著站起，倒了杯水給自己，收拾一下自己回莊園。他一邊開車腦袋一邊高速運轉。Jason真的變了，但他知道絕對沒有變那麼多。那是不可能的。

 

　　他之所以表現得如此冷靜耐心，不是因為他真的成為了那樣的人。是因為Jason真的沒有打算在餘生再看到他們任何一個人，所以作為道別，他努力給出他最好的態度。

 

 

 

　　「Todd一回來，你們每個人都像小狗一樣急忙貼上去。」Tim一手拿著咖啡杯，一手拿著集團的財務報表，聽到Damian說的話抬起頭。

 

　　「我現在不想跟你吵架，Damian。現在是凌晨四點半，先不說你應該要在睡覺，我很忙也很累。」Tim放下杯子拿起一支鉛筆圈了報表上幾個數字。「然後回應你剛才說的話，我們是家人。」

 

　　「但他倒是消失得挺快活，也不在乎父親或你們會如何擔心。」Damian哼道。

 

　　「相信我，我也不喜歡。我不欣賞Jason的做法，但我尊重他這麼做的任何理由。」

 

　　「他拋棄了家族和整座城市！」不知道為什麼，Damian只覺得心中燃起無名的憤怒。

 

　　或許他知道為什麼，他只是不想承認。Damian痛恨當個孩子、痛恨不能像任何其他人一樣自由、痛恨不被人完全的尊重──即使他知道自己才是那個從頭就沒有表現出尊重的。

 

　　「你低估了家族的意義，Damian。」Tim揉了揉眉心，簡直不敢相信他們 **又** 要有這種對話。

 

　　「你低估了家族的榮耀！」 _停下來，_ _Damian Wayne_ _，停下來，你不是真的這樣想，你會說出讓自己後悔的話的_ ，「Todd只是一個懦弱、不值一提的街頭老鼠，讓自已死在小丑手──」

 

　　Tim沒讓他說完。他一個飛鏢直接往Damian臉上甩過去，覺得自己快要失去理智，或許這跟先前攝入太多酒精有關。

 

　　Damian抽出袖刀擋掉。「你覺得這能傷到我？」

 

　　「如果我想傷害你，你不會毫髮無傷。但我只想要你閉嘴。」Tim臉上毫無笑意。

 

　　Damian沒有看過Tim這個樣子。在他眼裡Tim奸詐狡猾、一肚子黑水像狐狸一樣。但Tim現在緊繃、狠戾、令人不寒而慄，像食物鏈頂端的肉食動物。

 

　　「你不希望我們把你當小孩，那現在我就把你當大人看待。你以為不把你當小孩看，Bruce、Alfred和Dick怎麼無限容忍你？你殺人Bruce幫你掩蓋，Jason殺人直接被踢出城市，你說的每個字、做的每件事，到底哪裡像個成熟的大人？」Tim的聲音接近咆哮。

 

　　Tim直視著Damian的雙眼。他不知道Damian會多認真看待他說的話，但這次他不會就讓這件事輕易被揭過，再也不會了。以前每次Damian對Jason說了什麼侮辱性的話時他們總是站到一旁讓他們兩個吵架或打架。到底是從什麼時候開始再也沒有人去阻止Damian傷人的言詞？到底是從什麼時候開始Jason也不再在乎？

 

　　Tim知道自己沒為Jason說過多少話，但這次不會了。即是Jason不會知道他也不在乎。

 

　　「我們對你的價值是什麼？家族對你的價值是什麼？」Tim一步一步走近Damian，「Jason告訴過Dick和我，我們一開始是個軍隊，然後我們選擇成為家人。如果你選擇不成為這個家庭的一部份，就滾。」

 

　　Damian腦中一片空白。他並不是真的想說出那些話的，他真的不想。他也真的不是那樣認為的。但他就是說不出口，以前不行，現在還是不行。

 

　　「他不是家族的恥辱，他是家族的榮耀。他作為英雄保護他的家人而死，你為家人做過什麼能比過這個？別誤會，我很慶幸你不必因為保護我們而死，但到底、到底是什麼讓你覺得自己可以用他的愛、他的勇敢和他的犧牲侮辱他？」

 

　　「我不知道其他人怎麼想，但至少對我來說，Jason Todd是家族的榮耀。」Tim抬頭看向門口，「我有說錯嗎？」

 

　　Stephanie站在門口，她身上紫色睡衣的帽兜讓人看不清她的臉。

 

　　「沒有。」她說。「Jason可能不是最厲害的戰士或謀略家或什麼，但……但他非常在乎家人。他經歷過一些連Dick都沒經歷過的。」

 

　　「Dick是大家的最愛，而那有充分的理由。」Tim抓起他書桌上一副車鑰匙，「但我們都知道為什麼Jason不告而別。是我們讓他失望的。是我們讓他這麼做的。」

 

　　Tim離開了莊園，而Stephanie並不怪他就這樣離開。

 

　　「你知道即使今天Jason聽到了你講的每個字，必要的時候他還是會為你而死對吧。」蝙蝠女孩向Damian說，表情幾乎可以用冷漠來形容。Damian也沒看過她這個樣子，Stephanie Brown表情豐富、總是笑著、不吝於關心，她幽默的惡作劇總是帶來真正的歡笑。但她現在看起來如此疏離。

 

　　「我開始為他感到不值了。」她說。「不管你相信什麼，但 **這** 才是家族的意義。」

 

 

 

　　Damian坐在沙發上喝著熱可可。Barbara推著她的輪椅進入客廳，Damian有些訝異，他前幾天不在莊園，事實上他後腳才進莊園，Tim的前腳就踏進來了。他不知道Stephanie和Barbara在莊園，但他確實知道Jason回到了高譚，而他的父親和兩個哥哥已經和Jason見過面。

 

　　「跟我說點話？」Barbara看著Damian。

 

　　「妳可以說妳想說的。」

 

　　「好吧。」Barbara嘆。「你知道怎麼得到完全的尊重和信任。Damian，你不能逃避不去想那些非常重要的、事關家族感情的事。雖然我不是一個Wayne，但我知道複雜的家庭是怎麼回事。如果你還希望有一天你能超越你的父親，你要做到他不能做到的。」

 

　　Damian知道她最後一句話只是在鼓勵他，或者說推他前進。推他去做到一些他過了這麼多年仍然做不到的事。推他去做跟他父親不同的事，比 **創傷後才來的擁抱** 更好的事。

 

　　「Tim知道你明白家族的意義。他愛你，但有些話他必須說。」

 

　　「我想他很明顯恨我。」

 

　　「他曾為你的死亡流淚。Damian，你還能要求什麼？」

 

　　Damian這次是真的驚訝。同時，他很久沒感覺那麼好了。

 

_如果有人會為你付出生命、有人會為你付出眼淚的話，你還能要求什麼？_

 

 

 

 

 

Ⅴ. Thursday with Damian Wayne: Everything I Am Not

 

　　「每個人都希望你回來。」Damian說。他站在Jason背後幾步的地方，而Jason正像星期二一樣找了個地方坐、看著城市。他是真正認真地看著這座城市，像是要記得她的每一部份一樣。

 

　　好了，紅頭罩，好哥哥時間，Jason告訴自己。

 

　　「那是他們。」Jason輕笑回頭，「那你呢，蝙蝠崽子？」Jason當然不期待Damian能說出什麼動聽的話。

 

　　Damian握緊他的拳頭，「我……」

 

　　他無法回答這個問題。在那麼一瞬間，Damian覺得自己似乎在Jason眼裡看到一點失望和苦澀。

 

　　「看吧？沒關係，你一直都表達得挺明顯的。」

 

　　Jason站起身作勢要離開，彷彿他認為他已經沒什麼想說的了。但Damian還沒說完。

 

　　「聽著，我知道你一直都看不上我，你覺得我是最爛的羅賓，」Damian說，「我對你有過一些評論，但是我並不恨你……我不知道，這很複雜……」

 

　　「這個嘛，有鑑於你一直認為你是最好的羅賓……」

 

　　「我確實是最好的羅賓！」Damian揚起頭衝著Jason喊道。

 

　　「為什麼？因為你比較聰明、比較強，因為你是蝙蝠俠的親兒子？」Jason翻了個白眼，「得了吧小崽子，這套說詞我已經聽過幾千次了。」

 

　　Jason看著少年，甚至不知道應該擺出什麼表情。「Damian。你知道我們比你多活的那幾年並沒有都花在耍廢上。並且我們和你有一點不一樣，那就是我們多少會在乎一下老頭子對他親兒子的看法，並且並不熱衷於傷害別人來證明自己。」

 

　　Jason說的話讓Damian脹紅了臉。他想跟反駁Jason卻不知道該說些什麼比較有說服力的話。他想告訴Jason他變了，現在的他能夠多傾聽、理解一些，可是他昨天對Tim說的話恰好證明了這與事實相反。他想告訴Jason他其實一直都很尊敬Jason某些特質，雖然他從未表現出來。

 

　　「當你終於長大以後，或許有一天你會在每一方面成為最強的。」 _或者終於明白你不必在每一方面都成為最強的_ ，Jason心想，「也許如果我們全部都只有十六歲的話你就會是最強的。噢，但Tim還是會是最聰明的。不管，即使你確實是最強的羅賓，那也不會使你成為最好的羅賓。在我眼裡Dick和Tim都是比你更好的羅賓，他們太稱職，難以超越。」

 

　　Damian的嘴唇抿成一直線。「我知道──」

 

　　「不，你不知道。」Jason打斷他。「你可以成為我們無法成為的。你可以是我不是的一切。」

 

　　 _天啊_ _Dick_ ，Jason想， _你絕對不能再逼我再做一次類似的事情，或再說一次我接下來要說的話，沒門_ 。

 

　　「你是羅賓，你是他的親生血脈。你有一天會成為蝙蝠俠。你擁有他們在你身邊，你再也不用越界、再也不用殺人。你可以成為、也會成為我不是的一切。」

 

　　「你會成為老頭子最想要的兒子。你將不會像我們離開他，你將不會像我滿手未乾的鮮血。 _在我永遠都會是他最大的失敗的時候，你將會成為他最大的成功。_ 」

 

　　「所以，關於我的想法你確實講錯了一點，蝙蝠崽子。」Jason看著Damian，眼神無比專注。「 _你不是最爛的羅賓。把那個稱號留給我吧。_ 」

 

　　能讓Damian流下眼淚的人並不多，但他確實感覺到自己的多米諾面具逐漸濕潤。他不會否認他的心痛得像是地獄的烈焰在燃燒。有很多人告訴過他類似的話，但只有Jason說的聽起來如此踏實。

 

　　Jason嘆了口氣上前，彎腰給了Damian一個擁抱。少年的臂膀環住他，手指緊抓著他的皮外套。「再見了，Damian。如果還有那麼一天我們會再見的話。」

 

　　「什麼意思？你要離開？」Damian的聲音有些慌張，他以為Jason這次會永遠留下來。

 

　　他猛然反應過來。這就是為什麼Jason對他如此耐心，因為這會是最後一次。這就是為什麼Jason表現的那麼溫柔，溫柔得像是這是永別。他該注意到的，但他太關注在自己身上了。

 

　　「計畫是那樣的。」Jason回覆他。他起身，對著對面的建築物射出了鉤爪像前盪去，逐漸消失在Damian的視線中。像隻從未折翼的知更鳥一樣。

 

　　看吧，Dickie Bird，我比你還擅長這個，Jason心想，讓身體盪過高譚的夜色。這個小崽子腦補太多了，從來都沒有人看不上他，他從來也不必有意識無意識下意識去證明什麼，蝙蝠家的人們或許都口是心非，但絕不盲目（大多數時候啦）。

 

　　Damian在那裡站了一陣子。

 

　　出身不是一種恥辱。流淚和心痛不是一種恥辱。作為英雄付出生命不是一種恥辱。身處在蝙蝠俠和前任羅賓們的陰影下不是一種恥辱。

 

　　Damian Wayne的過去、現在和未來不曾、也永遠不會是一種恥辱。

 

 

 

　　「你遇到Jason了。」Tim說。

 

　　「事實上是我去找了Todd，然後我們說了一些話。」Damian坐在沙發上。他放下手中的書看向進來Tim。

 

　　「我猜你們的對話進行得蠻順利的。」Tim說，端起杯子喝了一口咖啡。

 

　　Damian瞪著Tim。

 

　　「好吧，我在你制服胸前的護甲裝了竊聽器。」Tim說，他的臉上看不出任何羞愧，因為他顯然沒有任何類似的感覺。「我只是為了確保你的安全，一個人去夜巡還是有風險的，如果你遇到太多人的話至少有點保障。」

 

　　Damian難得沒有反駁他什麼，只是嘖了一聲。

 

　　「嘿，Damian。我昨天並不是想責怪你，我承認我確實有點遷怒。只是有些事情不做、有些話不說，有天回頭看會發現一切都太遲了。」Tim說著越來越小聲，像是想起了什麼，但他隨即又開口，「我想Jason和我都在你身上看到了潛力。近乎無限的可能性。」

 

　　 _那些我們無法成為的。_ Dick終究會離開、Jason永遠會殺人、Tim不會變成恐懼本身。

 

　　「他沒有打算留下來。」Damian說。

 

　　「我知道。」Tim沉吟片刻，「他和Bruce總得有人讓步，你指望他們誰讓步？」

 

　　一陣沉默。Damian知道那不是理由，但他不會反駁Tim想出來安慰他的藉口。

 

　　「謝謝你，Timothy。」Damian跳下沙發。他走到門口，回頭看向Tim，「……我愛你。」

 

　　Tim微笑，Damian的表情就像講這句話要他的命一樣。「我也愛你，Damian。」

 

　　Tim想，他大概也不會再有機會聽到Damian說這句話了。

 

 

 

 

 

Ⅵ. Friday with Alfred Pennyworth: Everything in Common

 

　　Jason在逛超市買食材的時候遇到了預期之外的人。

 

　　Wayne家的管家，蝙蝠們的保母，Alfred Pennyworth。

 

　　「Alfred，你居然會出門買東西？一般食材不是都是直接送到莊園的嗎？」

 

　　Alfred看到Jason有些訝異，「Jason少爺。回答您的問題，是的，但這不妨礙我老人家偶爾出門走走。」

 

　　「Alfred……你看起來很健康。」

 

　　「您也是，Jason少爺，雖然我不知道您這三年過得如何，但至少現在您看似把自己照顧得很好。我讀了Timothy少爺建立的您的三年任務的檔案，並為您感到驕傲。」Alfred微笑，他所說的驕傲就顯現在他的眼神裡。「我希望您明天會回莊園吃晚餐。」

 

　　Jason看著老管家眼裡的光芒，突然感到有點鼻酸。

 

　　「你信任我嗎，Alfred？」Jason突然說，盯著手裡的乳酪。

 

　　「Jason少爺，我對您抱有信念。」Alfred說，他的背挺得一如既往地直。

 

　　「……我想我會去吃晚餐。不會太麻煩吧？」

 

　　「當然不會，那是您的家。我不確定您的想法，但Jaosn少爺，我總能在這個家的每個人身上看到共同的特質。那些優秀的品質即使在每個人最糟的時候都不曾變過。」

 

 

 

 

 

Ⅶ. Saturday and the Wayne Manor: Everything We Are

 

　　Jason將機車騎進莊園，停在車道上。他脫下安全帽放好，一轉身就得到了一個擁抱。

 

　　Cassandra。Jason愣了一下，然後也抱住她。

 

　　「Cass。在你還可以的時候，緊緊握住你能握住的。」他低聲說，感覺到Cassandra在他的懷裡點點頭。

 

　　Damian推開門，衝到台階前。他站定，雙手抱在胸前一臉跩巴巴地直視Jason然後說：「Todd，我希望你可以留下來。」

 

　　　Jason笑了，他閉上雙眼又張開，輕輕嘆了一口氣。這個禮拜發生的一切在他腦海裡閃過。就像每一次他瀕臨死亡時一樣， _這就是你如何知道什麼對你而言不可取代、無法磨滅_ 。

 

　　他開口，語氣極度溫柔：「那我會回來的，Damian。我還是會離開，但我也會回來。」

 

　　Cass放開他，端詳著他的臉。「痛苦、疤痕、懷念……還有深愛。」她說。

 

　　「妳說的都沒錯，公主。」Jason回答。

 

 

End.

 

*Every time you left, I wished you to stay. 由於這篇文是先用英文寫的，所以就發生了這種問題（掩面），大家都知道英文you可以是「你」或「你們」，所以就是那個意思

**Author's Note:**

> 看完Heroes in Crisis第八卷，發現看了這麼久的漫畫，我從來沒有罵過編劇（當然吐槽還是有的）。我想起一個朋友說她因為作業在研究基督神學的時候看到有人說，因為每個基督教徒都對聖經有自己的解釋，所以搞到最後好像大家都是上帝一樣。我想他的意思是如果我們不能尊重其他人的想法，那就是一種假上帝信念之名自以為是。我會盡量做到不假我喜歡的角色之名自以為是。


End file.
